


Hey Sugar You Rationed?

by Mistress_Adler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Adler/pseuds/Mistress_Adler
Summary: Christmas fluff with sweet treats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out writing fics I got frustrated with an explicit one so I'm trying for just pure fluff.   
> This is post Winter Soldier, not Civil War compliant, but for now I will go with it being compliant for AoU. There's not really a plot so much as it is just fluff. if you hvae suggestions for tags I'd love to hear them.  
> Hope you enjoy it but if you don't either way I'd love constructive criticism.

Steve had been a morning person since his enhancement. It wasn't uncommon to see him up before the sun well into his morning workout. So the fact that Bucky woke to sounds in their kitchen was no surprise. Bucky these days liked choices. And one of his favourite choices besides being around Steve, was to sleep in. He found he enjoyed comfy beds and had no problems sleeping on them for extended periods of time for a normal person, let alone an enhanced super soldier. But right now Steve seemed to be making something in the kitchen and it smelled sweet in a way that breakfast foods usually didn't so Bucky decided to get up and investigate.

Upon entering the kitchen Bucky found Steve dancing with earbuds in surrounded by sugar cookies and gingerbread men on cooling racks. Steve was clearly unaware Bucky had entered the kitchen so Bucky using all of his stealth creeped up behind Steve only to tug out his earbuds and hug him around the waist, pulling his best line from when they were young men together in Brooklyn.

"Hey sugar you rationed?"

"Morning Buck, and you bet I'm rationed. All to you." As Steve spun in Bucky's arm never breaking the hug he placed a kiss a Bucky's hairline.

"That's sweet of you sugar and mighty lucky for me. It's a good thing sugar isn't rationed though what with your army of cookies."

"I thought maybe we could decorate them Buck. We never got to do it when we were kids but it's popular now. And I thought it looked like fun."

"I'm sure it will be Stevie but you've got more colours in icing than most artists do in paint," Bucky said taking notice of all the bags and bowls filled with colourful frosting around Steve.

"I just wanted us to have enough. And I thought maybe we could do a gingerbread for each member of the team."

"You are such a sweet heart and that does sound fun, but first I want to ice a sugar cookie for each of us to eat."

"C'mon Buck you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"I've decided cookies can be breakfast," Bucky responded knowing that when he declared a decision Steve refused to go against him, in the hopes it would help encourage more decisions.

"Alright Buck sugar cookies with icing for breakfast."

Bucky pleased that Steve had caved made a quick move to grab the red blue and white icing and a round cookie aiming to make Steve's shield. Steve realizing this giggled and simply asked for the red frosting when Bucky was done. Steve's cookie the simple design of the Avengers. After showing each other their designs, Bucky decided there was more to this than just getting to eat cookies for breakfast. 

"Hey Stevie?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"That cookie was real good and all but there's something else I want with it."

"What's that Buck?"

"I want a kiss Stevie."

Leaning in Bucky quickly pecked Steve on the lips then retreated to his original position.

"You can have as many of those as you want Buck, like I said I'm all rationed to you," Steve said as he leaned in for a deeper kiss holding Bucky close to him as he deepened it, chasing the sweet taste of cookies on Bucky's tongue. As they pulled away resting their foreheads together Bucky spoke up.

"It's like I said to you sugar, you're mighty sweet. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world."


End file.
